The present invention relates to a system for detecting intruders.
More particularly, it relates to a system for detecting intruders, which has to provide a detection for intruders over a large areas and/or long distances.
Systems are known in with a plurality of sensors which detect the presence of an intruder. An additional processing equipment is connected with sensors and is complicated and expensive. When it is necessary to detect the intruders over long distances or over large areas, the equipment becomes even more complicated. It is believed to be advisable to provide a system which is less complicated, includes less components, and therefore is less expensive and also more reliable.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a system for detecting of intruders which is a further improvement of the existing systems.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a system for detecting of intruders which includes a plurality of groups of sensors, each group including a plurality of individual sensors; a plurality of processing units each connected with at least one said groups of said sensors; and a central processing unit to which said individual processing units are connected by parallel connection, so that a central processing unit receives information about an intruder in an area of any of said sensors and of any of said groups of said sensors through a corresponding one of said individual processing units.
When the system is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is substantially simplified, it contains less components, and is less expensive, and also can cover larger areas or greater distances.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.